


Some Alone Time

by Athems



Series: Sengen week Stories [5]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Chased by a lion, Day 5, Fluff and Humor, Fox Gen, M/M, Sengen week, Senku making fun of Gen, Supernatural AU - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22080940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athems/pseuds/Athems
Summary: Sengen week day 5, supernatural AU.When Senku and Gen go out to gather flowers and herbs they encounter some trouble. While hiding from it they get the opportunity to spend time together for a little bit.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Series: Sengen week Stories [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584532
Comments: 12
Kudos: 110
Collections: SenGen, Sengen Week 2019-2020





	Some Alone Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is the best I could come up with for day 5. Supernatural half-human/half-creatures live among normal humans since the modern era, continuing even after 3,700 years.  
> I originally had a much ambitious idea but it was scratched when the writing didn't flow that well for it. Maybe one day I'll try to write the original idea I had, but who knows (I'm a lazy writer after all).  
> Enjoy.

Winter was coming and with it colds and the need for teas to ease the throat and warm the body. Chrome's small stack of herbs was running low with all the experiments Senku and him were conducting as well, so there was no option but to forage the forest for more supplies.  
  
And so Senku and Gen went to the forest to look for what was needed.  
  
"Remind me again why is it that I had to be the one to go look for flowers with you," asked Gen, tired of walking and picking flowers.  
  
"Because you know more about them than me," Senku answered while walking ahead, looking for some more flowers or herbs that could be useful. "And I thought you liked flowers," he said with a mocking smirk.  
  
Asagiri grumbled under his breath, not wanting to confirm or deny anything the other said.  
  
They kept doing their job, picking what flowers and stuff they deemed useful in silence. At least until the mentalist got tired of it again.  
  
"Then why did you come with me?" he asked the scientist in curiosity. Senku was smart, true, but botanic was more Gen and Suika's strength.  
  
"I'm the chief, I feel like it's my obligation to take care of their needs as best as I can." Ishigami answered honestly; then turning to the other with another smirk he said, "Also, can't really leave you alone. What if you get lost?"  
  
Asagiri glared at him, the other laughing too much to really pay attention to the mean look.  
  
Suddenly, a sound coming from some bushes startled them, silencing the scientist in a second and making both boys tense.  
  
A figure came out of the bushes, revealing itself to be a lion like the ones Tsukasa had once killed to save Senku and Taiju some time ago.  
  
Immediately Gen gave a shriek, transforming himself into his animal form. The sound helped Ishigami snap out of his fear and start running in a random direction, the black and white two-tailed fox following him with the lion right at their backs.  
  
Senku wasn't stupid, he knew there was no way either of them could outrun the beast, so he made a fast decision and did a quick turn, taking Gen by the fur on his neck to make sure he didn't get separated.  
  
The lion apparently hadn't seen that coming and so ended up crashing into the trees ahead of it, leaving the other two with enough time to create some more distance between the animal and themselves.  
  
Still, they could hear the lion roaring and starting to run again, probably in direction of where they were headed.  
  
"We need to climb a tree!" Senku shouted as he saw a tall oak tree near them. He didn't hesitate in throwing Gen at one of the high branches since he was still transformed and Ishigami hadn't let go of him yet. Then he wasted no time in starting to climb as high as he could while not daring to look below him.  
  
When he got to a sturdy branch meters above the ground, he finally looked to the ground seeing the lion right at the base of the tree. The creature tried to climb and slash the tree with its claws, it's desire to eat them quite apparent.  
  
Senku gave a sigh of relief, turning his eyes in the direction he had seen Gen land.  
  
"You okay mentalist?"  
  
"Y-yeah..." A tremble could be heard in the other's voice, making Ishigami lean a little so he could see his friend better.  
  
Gen was still in his fox form, pressing his body tightly against the rough bark of the oak tree. His eyes were glued at the animal still waiting for them below.  
  
"Don't tell me you're afraid of heights," Senku said while still watching the trembling form of the other.  
  
"The height isn't the problem here Senku-chan..."  
  
Ishigami could understand what the other was talking about, getting chase by a lion was definitely a horrible experience. It made it even worst that he had already gone through that twice since he broke free of his stone prison.  
  
With a small sigh the scientist extended his arm towards the other, beckoning him towards his side of the tree. He made sure to keep his arm tense while Gen crossed it and landed on his lap.  
  
Ishigami then started to pet him (something Asagiri could never resist while in his animal form), slowly helping to ease the fear of what had happened.  
  
Gen hummed a little getting comfortable in the other's lap, his fluffy tails (as Suika loved to call them) gently swaying in a particular rhythm.  
  
"How long you think we'll be up here?" Asagiri asked after a few minutes of just calming down.  
  
A scratching at the base of the tree could still be heard. "A few hours at best," Senku had his head resting against the tree at his side, the adrenaline from earlier dissipating and leaving his body tired and sore. "Why did you change by the way?"  
  
"It was unintentional, the fear just made me shift shape."  
  
"Huh, can that happen to anyone?"  
  
"I doubt Chrome-chan can transform into a full werewolf out of fear, but maybe his ears and tail can come out."  
  
"What about Tsukasa? Or Suika?"  
  
"Tsukasa-chan's demon form is always present, but it can't be seen without the right eyes. As for Suika-chan's wings, she doesn't know how to summon them herself, she's still too young for that."  
  
"Interesting. You supernatural beings are quite mysterious," Senku exclaimed in fascination. Sometimes he wondered how his life would have turned out had he been born like that.  
  
"It's not that wonderful. It can be annoying for many of us," Gen said turning his eyes towards the human. "Don't you like being human?"  
  
"Don't misunderstand me," Ishigami said with a smile. "I like being the way I am."  
  
"Good. I prefer you this way as well," Asagiri got more comfortable in the other's lap, almost ready to fall asleep right there and then.  
  
"Not so fast, you furry thing," Ishigami exclaimed while lifting the other. "The lion already left; we should get off now."  
  
"But Senku-chan! What if it comes back right when we get off this tree?!" Gen was looking at the other in fear while he was placed on the branch.  
  
The scientist was already getting off their hiding place to start his climb down. "Relax, it left an hour ago."  
  
"An hour ago?! Why didn't you say anything then?!" The fox yelled while the other kept making his way down and ignored the question. He huffed in annoyance and started to jump from branch to branch until he got to the ground, rapidly changing back into his human form.  
  
Senku got distracted from watching the other that he lost his footing at the last meter, managing to fall onto his back with a hiss with Asagiri chuckling at the clumsy display.  
  
"Shut it. Not all of us can transform into jumping animals."  
  
"Foxes aren't jumping animals!" Gen exclaimed indignant. "We're hunter, and you know that!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Ishigami got up from the ground, dusting himself. He looked at the sky, noticing the direction the sun was going and calculating the path back to the village. "Let's go," he ordered the other before starting to walk.  
  
Gen followed him, trusting the scientist in getting them back save and sound before nighttime.  
  
They walked in silence for a while, their earlier discussion forgotten for the time being; enjoying the sight and sounds of nature around them, with no lion in the vicinity.  
  
"To answer your earlier question, I didn't say anything because I didn't wish to ruin the moment." Senku interrupted the calm, making Gen look in his direction.  
  
"My earlier question?" the mentalist wondered out loud before finally remembering it. "Ah. I see~" he got closer to the other, giving him a flirty smile. "Senku-chan just wanted to spend time alone with me that badly, eh?~"  
  
"Yeah, right," Ishigami answered nonchalantly, a small blush giving him away nonetheless.  
  
Gen gave a small chuckle at the now obvious intentions of the other. He decided to use the opportunity of being together without the rest of the science kingdom around to bother them and hugged Ishigami's arm while continuing their way to the village. Senku simply giving him a warm smile in response.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't feel that proud about this one, but like I said it's the best I could come up with.  
> If it ain't clear for someone what kind of creatures the characters are:  
> -Gen is a demon fox (commonly called kitsune by some, although that just means fox in japanese).  
> -Chrome is a werewolf.  
> -Tsukasa is half-demon.  
> -Suika is half-angel.  
> Anyways, let me know your thoughts. Even if its to just tell me how bad this was.


End file.
